Ranma: Dark Ages
by Sheya
Summary: And evil comes to Nerima and it is now up the the Wreking Crew to stop it... but first they have to become strong enough to do so.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranam 1/2 Rumiko Takahashi does. I do however own the non cannon characters and a LOT of the Ideas about Vampires that I have put into this fic. Anything that you have never heard about Vampires is probably mine... so don't steal. However you may use (With my permission just e-mail me.) this is the disclaimer for all the chapters. I have no desire to be redundant.  
  
Ranma: Dark Ages  
  
Legend  
  
The Legend says that at the beginning of time gods or a god, depending on who you talk to created this universe. I heard that the main God was called Lord and the others were called according to what they did or were. Thus they were all one body but they all had different jobs.  
  
They created the planet and all that was on it, plants, animals and the elements. Lord told Creator to create a race that would live in an underworld and test the creatures of World. They were called Demons. One day Creator decided that he wanted to make a race of his own. The people he created were not as powerful as the Demons but they were smart and clever. He called them Humans. Dark, another of the gods, did not like that the Humans were not destroyed immediately, but Lord said that he wanted all of his people to have a say in the making of World. So Dark went to Night and forced her to help him make a race of beings to prey on the Humans. They were called DemonSpawn they hated Humans. Night went to Light very upset about what happened and together they created a race called Shanie.*  
  
These two races needed Human bodies to affect the Human part of the world. Shanie were Humans who could not be eaten by DemonSpawn. DemonSpawn were creatures that were as soulless as their creator. Lord was angry at Dark for trying to destroy the Humans and forcing himself on Night so he condemned Dark to being one of his own creations taking away his soul. His duties were giving to a youngling by the name of Darkness and she did her job well. Lord also gave certain Humans the power to fight the DemonSpawn. They were called Slayers they were chosen from among those females who had the power of Light and Night. In addition, if they ever were "made"* they would become Shanie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes::::::  
  
This is the Legend, you will find it in my fic Pokemon: Dark Ages as well. With a few differences ^ . ^ The two fics and any other fic I title Whatever: Dark Ages will eventually crossover in to a fic titled Dark Ages. These fics are actually crossed in to my own Vampire world ^ . ^ If I ever become a professional writer you will know because the Legend will be in those stories as well, well as long as they are Vampire stories ^ . ^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Ranma: Dark Ages  
  
On the roof of a large house in the Nerima ward of Tokyo, a young man sat contemplating the past year and a half. The teenager had on a red Chinese shirt and black pants his black hair was held back in a braided pigtail. The moon was high in the sky, and the stars were bright... almost to bright for the suburban area that he lived in.  
  
'So, now I have to decide what to do, soon I will either have to leave or tell them. If I tell them I will probably get out of the engagements, but I would loose everything else as well. If I leave they will follow me. Ahhh well, I don't have to do anything just yet.'  
  
He stood up and was about to jump down and go inside. However, he stopped and looked off into the distance.  
  
"It's starting. I guess I just ran out of time." He jumped down to the street and ran off in the direction that he had been looking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had gone to the movies with her friends, after she said her good-byes she turned towards home. She was walking past a warehouse when she felt as though she were being watched. She started to walk fasted, hoping to get to safety, but she knew that she wasn't going to make it....  
  
She looked behind herself and saw a shadow flitting over the ground. She turned her head back just in time to trip over a crack in the sidewalk. Rolling on her hip, she turned back to the shadow finally seeing what was following her. It was male, she thought, the skin was sickly pale almost yellow, and it looked like it was falling off in places. It was skeleton like, she thought she saw holes that showed muscle and bone. She then did the only thing she could think to do.... she screamed.  
  
The creature laughed at her and she stopped screaming. "Heh-heh-heh.... you will restore me to my full power, and I will own this town. I have been imprisoned for too long." The young woman started backing away from the creature.  
  
The man-like creature advanced upon her. As she backed away, it opened its mouth revealing sharp, gleaming fangs. It started to move closer... moving faster than before. It reached down to grab her and suddenly jerked forward, then flew over her head into some garbage cans and bags. The frightened young woman looked aver to see her savior, Standing in the lamp light was a young man with Black hair tied up in a pigtail. His eyes were shadowed his shirt was red- his pants and shoes were black. He smiled at her, then looked at the creature.  
  
The creature stood up and snarled at the young man, the suddenly vanished into the night. The girl stood up and bowed to her savior.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." She looked up and him, he looked over at her and she blinked. "Ranma!! What was that thing?!" she exclaimed with tears running down her face.  
  
Ranma looked at her... "Sayuri" he stated... she then collapsed and he caught her. "I have to get you home." He picked her up and took off over the rooftops.  
  
"What was that thing?" She asked again.  
  
"...." he landed at her house and put her down.  
  
"Ranma, I know you know what that thing is!"  
  
"It's a monster. But thankfully this monster has rules it needs to follow."  
  
"If you won't tell me what it is, then at least tell me those rules...." she pleaded.  
  
He looked down at her then looked off into the distance. "It's hunting again... don't invite anyone in, especially if you don't know them and it is night. They can't stand the light of the sun. Kuno would be the only person to be able to accidentally dill one." He started to walk away. "I have to go, but I feel that someone is going to die tonight." He jumped up to the roof and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sayuri stared off after him then hurriedly went inside. Ranma ran after the creature. A few minutes later he stopped. "Damn!! Too late! I wonder what well happen now?" He turned around and headed of into the city. "I need to talk to the Ghoul." He landed outside the Neko Hanten; and knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately.  
  
"Son-in-law what are you doing here this late?" Ku Lon asked as she fully opened the door.  
  
"Some one has died...." he stated "May I come in?"  
  
"Yes you may." Ku Lon hopped back on her staff. He walked into the restaurant area and saw Mu Tsu and Shan Pu at one of the Tables.  
  
"What Arien do here?" asked the purple haired Amazon. He sat down across from her.  
  
"I'm here because something really bad is happening. Akane's friend Sayuri almost died today. And someone else did die." Replied Ranma.  
  
Mu Tsu looked at him "You're talking differently...."  
  
"Yes, the time for games has ended. Ku Lon do you know of an eccentric man in an old castle in China? His name is Martin." Ranma watched as Ku Lon sat down at the table.  
  
"Yes, I know him.... That you know him explains a lot...."  
  
"Does it?"  
  
"Yes, it explains why you are here tonight."  
  
"Yes to some extent... but anyone with a little chi sense would have sensed the creature that I'm here about. However, you are right about it explaining a lot... more than just tonight. But that no longer matters, this is the beginning of war." He looked at them, "Do you know what is about to happen?"  
  
"I know, it happened 250 years ago in China. The only reason it ended was because Martin joined us to defeat the evil. Nevertheless, the evil is small now, we are prepared to fight it. We should not have any problems. After all there is only one of them...."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Eh?!?!"  
  
"Two, there are now two of them. I don't know where the first one killed. And now what do you think will happen to the body?"  
  
"Oh!! And that one will now need to kill...."  
  
"Yeah until there is an army and then it will be war. I can't keep the city safe by myself but I don't want anyone else involved. I don't want anyone to get hurt or worse."  
  
"Ranma... you do what you can Happy and I will train to rest of the Nerima Martial Artists to their full potential and join you when they are ready!" Ku Lon stood up. "We will drag them, kicking and screaming if necessary, to a training ground that I know Happy has used before." She opened the door. "You should go home."  
  
"Don't let anyone stop you. Also, make sure that Akane can't get out of the training." He stood up and left the store.  
  
"Great-grandmother; what going on?"  
  
"There are Vampires in Tokyo." Ku Lon answered. "And we are the only defense."  
  
"But, the histories say that Martin was also a Vampire." stated the blind hidden weapons master.  
  
"Yes, he should have been one of the enemy but for some reason he helped us, he also does not hurt humans and I have not heard of him creating more of his kind in all the 250 years that I have known him. Apparently not all Vampires are the enemy. There are two groups and one group has the Vampires that hate humans and want to take over the world. I will tell you more as I train you." She locked the door and headed up the stairs. "Let's go to sleep."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma landed on the roof of the Dojo and went into his room through to window. He got dressed for bed and looked aver at the big useless lump that he called father, the lump happened to be snoring away. He got a disgusted look on his face then turned around and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Ranma was woken up by a scream of shock coming from the living room.  
  
"So much for sleeping in on school vacation." Ranma muttered, then he stood up and grabbed his bath stuff left the room and yelled down stairs, "What was that scream?!"  
  
Akane came running upstairs "Sayuri got attacked last night but some guy saved her. She said that she did not see her saviors face."  
  
"And that is something to yell about?"  
  
"No her attacker was something to yell about. She said he was horrifying even for Nerima."  
  
As they continued talking, a knock came from the door.  
  
"Wonder who that is?" Akane turned around and went downstairs.  
  
"I'm taking a bath. I'll be out in a few minutes." Ranma headed for the furo.  
  
"Sure, if it's for you I'll tell them to wait." Akane waved her hand as she disappeared around the corner.  
  
Ranma took his bath and then headed towards the voices. As he neared the living room he heard Soun wailing about his little girl leaving home. He walked in and sat down next to Akane.  
  
"What's he wailing about?" Ranma asked while taking in the occupants of the room.  
  
"He doesn't like the fact that I find it necessary to take the Nerima Martial Artists on a training trip." answered Ku Lon.  
  
"But, you're not taking Ranma." Nabiki pointed out.  
  
"Ranma's strength And skill are enough that he doesn't need this training. I will be training all the Martial Artists that can't last 5 minutes against me. Ryogua also will not be training with me. When he gets back into town... you, Nabiki," Here she pointed her staff at the business woman in training, "Will give him this letter also, you will convince him to work with Ranma. At least until this problem is dealt with. Now where is Happy?"  
  
Nabiki stared at Ku Lon. "Wait; you want me to convince that blockhead that he has to work with this blockhead?!?!" the then pointed at Ranma.  
  
"Read the letter, too. That should give you the incentive to get him to work with Ranma. Do not show that letter to anyone else. Ranma already knows what is in the letter. Akane will find out soon enough." Ku Lon handed Nabiki an envelope.  
  
"Right." She put the envelope away.  
  
"The idiots should stay at home. I have sent a letter to Ranma's mother warning her what is about to happen. Now...."  
  
"I'm here you don't have to ask again. What is happening that is so bad?" Happossaoi landed on Ranma's head and then jumped down nest to Ku Lon. Ranma glared at the pervert but did not protest.  
  
"They are here. And they have already started." Replied Ku Lon.  
  
Happy paled "I think I liked it when I was the greatest evil in all Japan, at least I don't kill for pleasure. So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Train all martial artists in Nerima. Ranma and, when he gets here, Ryogua will protect the city." Ku Lon rose, "Come Akane get packed and meet me at the Neko Hanten."  
  
Ku Lon and Happy left the home, but not before happy gave Soun and Genma some advice.  
  
"My two stupid students should stay out of this as much as possible, they would not survive." Happy's voice floated back into the living room.  
  
Soun and Genma ran over to the shoji board. Nabiki opened the letter and relocated to the couch. Akane went upstairs to pack. Ranma watched as Soun started bawling about Akane going into danger.  
  
'I will keep the pests down as much as I can until they get back but I am only one person.' Thought Ranma as he rose to leave the room.  
  
Akane was on her way back down the steps as Ranma was going up them when they both turned towards the living room upon hearing a cry of disbelief from Nabiki. They both went in to the living room and walked to Nabiki.  
  
"Neechan, what is it?" Akane went to sit by her sister.  
  
"I... can't tell you. Remember Ku Lon said she would tell you what is in this letter. Go to the restaurant if you want answers." Nabiki hid the letter from Akane. The short-tempered girl stood up in a huff.  
  
"Fine if you won't tell me I'll find out from Ku Lon." She stalked out of the room towards the front door. "I'm leaving I'll be back when my training is finished." She slammed the door on her way out.  
  
"Well,,, why can't she storm out while slamming doors when I upset her?" mused Ranma out loud.  
  
Nabiki looked at Ranma like he had grown four more heads. "Ranma, is this letter true? Ku Lon says you know what is going on."  
  
Ranma looked at Nabiki. "I don't know what is in that letter. Therefore, I can't tell you if it is fully truth but the general gist of it probably is true. We are about to enter a war with the 'Children of the Night'. And the gods help us if we loose." Ranma left the room and went up to his room.  
  
"But, is it true that...." Nabiki looked down at the letter. "I better convince Ryogua to help Ranma before I show him the letter. But Ku Lon is adamant that Ranma is one of the few people that can keep this war from getting out of hand." She went up to her room and hid the letter from prying eyes. 


End file.
